transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
E.N.D. Canon Bots with Variations
NOTICE: THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS AND WILL BE CONSTANTLY UPDATED. IF IT LOOKS INCOMPLETE, THEN IT PROBABLY IS AND IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING UPDATED/FIXED. This page is for bots that are important in the Evil Never Dies continuity but are canon in main universes. Autobots Optimus Prime The most well-known leader of the Autobots and the last of the 13 Primes, Optimus Prime had his memory wiped and had his body converted into Orion Pax, an Autobot Footsoldier, so he could relive his life differently. When he was critically injured by the Decepticons, he was repaired and rebuilt into Optimus Prime once again, though his memories as a member of the 13 were faint at best. He began leading the Autobots and was the main leader, and bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, for many years. During an all-out battle against the Decepticons, he was fatally wounded by Megatron and later died from his wounds, passing the Matrix to his brother Ultra Magnus on his deathbead so that Hot Rod could later claim it and become Rodimus Prime. When the Quintessons became a threat, they brought Optimus back as a zombie to fight Rodimus but he regained his senses after Matrix exposure and sacrificed himself to stop a Quintesson trap, though he was saved and rebuilt. When he appeared again, he had the Matrix returned to him and he stayed the leader of the Autobots until the war ended, which saw him pass the Matrix to Hot Rod once more as Optimus exiled himself. Optimus came out of exile when Windblade tried to destroy the Enigma of Combination and he worked with her and Megatron to confront Rodimus Prime, Starscream, and the Mistress of Flame. Starscream took the Enigma and used it to become a being a destruction that was killed by Metroplex. Optimus continued to help and would later return to guide Optimal Optimus in leadership. Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus Optimus Primal was created by the original 13 as a guardian for the Requiem Blaster and guarded it for untold years. When Victorion, Windblade, Perceptor, and Megatron were searching for the Blaster, Megatron was the one to try and ask for it. Primal saw him worthy and granted him the weapon but followed the group on their journey to protect the weapon. During the final confrontation with Megatronus and Rodimus Unicronus, Primal activated the Matrix of Leadership and became Optimal Optimus, the new Prime, and defeated both of them. He leads the Autobots with Optimus Prime as his aide. Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime Originally the hot-headed new bot who cared for nothing but speed, Hot Rod began changing after he inadvertently caused the death of Optimus Prime. When he clashed with Galvatron, who had stolen the Matrix of Leadership, he grabbed the Matrix and became Rodimus Prime, killing the planet eater, Unicron. He led the Autobots in Optimus' absence and helped a Zombie Optimus regain his senses when the Quintessons brought him back to life, later giving the Matrix back to Optimus for the rest of the War. The end of the War saw Hot Rod recieve the Matrix once more and he worked with Starscream and the Mistress of Flame to lead Cybertron. Damaged during the Combiner Wars and unable to stop the Combiners, Rodimus returned the Matrix of Leadership to the Temple of the 13 and drove away. He was called back by a distress signal and returned to find Metroplex dead and Trypticon fighting Fortress Maximus. Overlord attacked him and forced him to take in the Matrix of Chaos which turned him into Rodimus Cron, a vessel for Unicron. As Rodimus Cron, he was evil and helped Megatronus until he realized Megatronus would not destroy the Matrix of Leadership. He turned into the Powerful Rodimus Unicronus and attacked Megatronus but was defeated by Optimal Optimus and the Matrix of Chaos was removed. Hot Rod still helps the remaining bots to rebuild Cybertron and fight against new threats. Ratchet Ratchet was the loyal healer of the Autobots and one of Optimus' top men. He was trusted by all and loved by all which made it hurt more when he was killed by Unicron. In his absence, First Aid and Wreck-Gar became healers for the Autobots. He was brought back by the Spark Bomb Accident along with many other long-dead bots and rejoined the ranks of the Autobots. Nermax Prime/Nemesis Prime Nemesis Prime was a being who is of unknown origin. His spark is as old as Optimus Prime and yet he was never seen until modern day when he appeared as a Black and Teal bot with a similar appearance to Optimus Prime and attacked the Autobots. Though defeated, he retreated and began training to beat the Autobots. He trained on Cybertron for years and once had to fight the Dinobots as Volcanicus by himself, winning against them and retreating swiftly. He returned after Megatronus was defeated and requested to join the Autobots, claiming he had seen the error of his ways. Optimal Optimus was trying to decide on the decision when Optimus Prime said to give him a chance. Optimal pulled out his Matrix of Leadership and held it up to Nemesis Prime, the Matrix dubbing him worthy, and then returned the Matrix to his chest before accepting Nemesis Prime into the Autobots. He granted Nemesis the new name Nermax Prime for his negative colors and maximum effort. Sparrow/Nightbird Nightbird was a Decepticon, through and through, being loyal to the cause and siding with Megatron always. She died in a battle with the Autobots but was brought back by the Spark Bomb Accident and joined the Autobots to try and make up for her mistakes as a Decepticon. She was accepted at the same time as Nemesis Prime and was granted the new name Sparrow. Goliath/Brawl Like his ally Nightbird, Brawl was a loyal soldier for the Decepticons. But, unlike Nightbird, he wasn't the sharpest of soldiers... He did his tasks with loyalty but could never really do them right. When Nightbird fell in battle, he charged ahead to get revenge but was struck down as well. Also brought back by the Spark Bomb Accident, he followed Nightbird's lead and joined the Autobots as Goliath. Blaster/Twincast Blaster was the communications expert for the Autobots, being capable of receiving and transmitting messages, and played a major role in letting the Autobots know of the destruction power of Unicron. He helped his allies and was a major rival for Soundwave. Later destroyed by Soundwave, he was rebuilt as Twincast and continued serving as best he could until he was once again destroyed and his spark was transferred to his cassette, Rewind. Rewind had First Aid and Wreck-Gar build a new body for Blaster and Rewind put the spark in, allowing Blaster to be revived. Blaster returned to his role as comms expert and, when certain bots left to join the Rebellors, he followed them as a spy. He sends secretive information to Cybertron from inside the Rebellor forces and assists Cybertron. Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron Megatron is the well-known leader of the Decepticons and the rival to Optimus Prime. Having led the Decepticons for years, Megatron managed to inflict a fatal injury to Optimus Prime before the Decepticons retreated. On the way to Cybertron, Starscream dropped Megatron out of Astrotrain where he floated through space until he was found by Unicron. Unicron turned him into Galvatron and so Galvatron fought the bots of Cybertron until Rodimus Prime destroyed Unicron. Afterwards, Galvatron led the Decepticons until Optimus' Return when he was defeated. He somehow returned as Megatron once more and continued to lead the Decepticons for years until the War was ended and Starscream became the Decepticon leader, having Megatron exiled. He returned from exile to stop the Combiner Wars and later helped retrieve the Requiem Blaster, killing Overlord and finally sacrificing himself to end Megatronus' plan. The Spark Bomb Accident saw him brought back to life with his memories and personality of his last moments during his sacrifice, but with Galvatron's voice and body. As Galvatron again, he became the leader of the Decepticons and assists Cybertron in fighting the Rebellors. Starscream The Original Seeker jet, Starscream was the traitorous second-in-command of the Decepticons and tried numerous times to kill Megatron, dying many, MANY, times. When the war ended, he became the Decepticon leader and convinced everyone he had changed his ways. In reality, he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He took the Enigma of Combination and tried to destroy everything but was killed by Metroplex and his spark floated around orbit. His spark crashed down in a dusty crater and recreated the Decepticon Titan Trypticon who then succeeded in tearing up the city and killing Metroplex before Fortress Maximus took him down. He was one of the few bots not brought back by the Spark Bomb Accident... Astrotrain {Insert Astrotrain story here} After Starscream's death and, later, Megatron's death, Astrotrain became the leader of the Decepticons. He led the Decepticons against the Rebellors until the Spark Bomb Accident revived Megatron as Galvatron and he gave the leadership to him. Rebel-Bots (W.I.P.) Defensor (Combiner) Jazz Landfill (Combiner) An old Combiner said to have been created by Solus Prime as a Combiner Soldier for Nexus Prime, Landfill is made from Wedge, Heavy-Load, Bolt-Lock, and Hightower. He was thrown into space to be forgotten forever after failing to complete a task for Megatronus and was rescued centuries later by the Rebellors. He joined the Rebellors and swore to destroy every Cybertronian who got in his way until he could kill all of the Primes. Cheetor Red Alert Blitzwing Skywarp Lockdown Blackarachnia Waspinator Mercenaries/Rogues (W.I.P.) Impactor Slipstream Gnaw Ruination (Combiner) Cliffhanger/Cliffjumper Category:Characters